Secrets unfold and horrors unleashed
by Babrabella
Summary: What if Sonic hasn't been truthful? What happens when his friends and foes finds what he tries to hide so much...Mentions of blood
1. Chapter 1

My mother hates me

my father is evil

my little brother and sister are sonic underground

I am a demon prince

and _she_ is mad...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was sitting under the big oak tree in the forest watching as everyone danced around the bonfire telling stories and singing as they celebrated victory against Robutnik.

Sally, Bunnie and Tails were all worried about Sonic.

"Don't worry Aunt Sally, I'm sure he's alright" Tails replied worried

"Maybe you should speak to him Bunnie, you can make him talk" Sally said her eyes glued to the blue hedgehog who was staring into space.

"I'm not to sure he'll answer me sugar, but I'll try" and with that Bunnie bravely walked over to Sonic

"you alright sugar?"

"Yeah Bunnie Im fine, just thinking"

"bout what?"

"stuff" the hedgehog replied dimly

but before Bunnie could reply a loud bang was heard and explosions lit up

A green hedgehog with a scar down his chest and a leather jacket jumped through the flames smirking proudly at what he had done.

"_Scourge__" _Sonic said already on his feet and in a fighting position.

"hello Sonic, ready for a game?" The green hog said sniggering at his comment.

* * *

Hours later Scourge and Sonic were still fighting, punching and kicking until both were black and blue(not literally).

Scourge looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion Sonic had lasted longer than usual, he should of been exhausted by now, yet he _wasn't._

Soon Scourge was feeling the blackness take over and decided to end the fight himself.

"I've had enough hedgehog! Why aren't you going down?!"

"Because I'm the night and the stars watching over all you cowered-less thieves and murderers Hiding away from sight having to play the hero when I'm not, and I'm sick of it. Sick sick sick of it" the blue hedgehog hissed pure hatred burning in his eyes.

Scourge was shocked into silence, he was terrified yet he would not admit it, he would rather slit his throat.

"do you hear me? IM SICK OF IT!"He bitterly cackled unaware that his friends were watching in the dark of the trees.

" I hate this life! It's pitiful, I want to loose control so so much,I want it more than anything else not this _stinking _planet! But no, I'm not allowed I have to play the hero saving this excuse of a planet from that over-sized idiot Robutnik!"

Sonic was breathing heavily and hatred burned in his eyes as he looked at scourge

Scourge took a step back, then another, and another.

than he ran.

But Sonic was ahead of him and started beating him as hard as he could.

Deep red blood spattered against the trees and washing the ground with it, deep wounds scattered all over Scourges body and his jacket was torn to shreds as Sonic raced around him cutting and slicing, hitting, kicking

Scourges eyes went wide as he got a glimpse of the blue hedgehog he looked insane as the his blood painted the hedgehogs face.

it looked like he was _enjoying_ it

"Ive missed this, scream for me scourge, I want to hear you sing before you die" sonic said smiling like madman licking the blood of his face.

Sonics friends just stood in the darkness, they were horrified of what sonic had said

Bunnie went to pull sonic of Scourge as it looked like scourge was about to pass out, but Tails grabbed hold of her and shook his head and pointed to the darkened sky.

Up there was a ship with a symbol painted on the shiny metallic surface.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden an unknown energy made a dome over the forest of were they all stood.

Two hedgehogs, one lion, and two foxes were teleported in a circle around Sonic.

They all had a gun pointed to the blood covered hedgehog, none spoke until Sonic chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see the day... All my old friends ganging up on me..." He then took a fighting position "I might as well end your misery" and with that he leaped at the smaller fox and twisted the gun out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her backwards.

the others took control shooting at Sonic hitting him square in the chest.

the smoke covered the air like a thick blanket, minutes later Sally, Bunnies and the rest of the team looked to the soldiers and saw them lying in their own blood unconscious.

Sonic was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is such a bad chapter...**

**I'll make it up next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

The freedom fighters crept out of hiding and walked out to the unconscious soldiers.

Tails looked through one of the hedgehogs helmet to see green spikes poking through, he had a gash on under his left eye, it was deep enough to see the bone poking through. the blood which spilled out and the strings of the veins cut and staining his matted fur and spines.

Tails checked his pulse and sighed in relive as he felt a strong heartbeat.

* * *

Later that night when the clock struck twelve the green hedgehog sat in the conference room where all the meetings were held at knothole.

"So who exactly are you?" Sally said softly as the green hedgehog wriggled in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Princess, but tell me how is the rest of my team?" He said leaning back, worry etched on his face.

"their fine, but we need to know who you are" Tails said still wanting answer

"I'll tell you part of who I am, I'm a soldier of the underground" he said

"Oh mon dieu!" Antoine gasped " you are ze biggest police force in ze galaxy!"

"Wow! Someone actually knows us!" the soldier said

But before Antoine could reply Rotor skidded into the room.

"their awake!"


	5. Chapter 5

The soldier ran out of the room to the infirmary where his comrades were waking up.

"Son?, Cy? are you alright? do you remember what happened?" the soldier babbled gripping the bars to the purple hedgehogs bed

"Chill bro, were fine" The purple hedgehog said sitting up and looking around.

"Excuse me, but I'm not going to ask again, _but who are you?!" _Sally said now very annoyed

"Wait, you didn't tell them!?" the lion said now very confused "I thought we agreed to explain!"

The green hedgehog looked at the lion then the purple hedgehog, he turned towards the knothole resistance "Ok fine!, yes were the underground the biggest police force in the galaxy, my name is Manic, the lion is Cy, The purple hedgehog is Sonia and that is Mindy and her father Mr LaTeur" He said a little bit surly

"Ok now we have that out of the way what happened to Sonic and why exactly did he beat you all up and then vanish?" Tails said even though he was only 3 he was incredibly bright.

"Kid, Sonic is one o the most wanted criminals in the galaxy, we've been tracking him for years now" Manic said watching the kits face grow from confusion to hurt and finally resting on fear.

"B-but he cant be, not Sonic! he wouldn't!" the Kit said tears forming in his eyes

"Were really sorry you had to find out like this" The purple hedgehog said taking of her helmet(non of the knothole could get it off)

"Yeah truly, I'm so sorry" Mindy said looking at the device in her hand.

Mindy started tapping out information on her device while The rest of her team stood up.

"Listen, its not safe for all of you here, we need your help to capture Sonic the hedgehog" Sonia said to the freedom fighters.

* * *

But somewhere unknown A dark hedgehog grinned from at the screen as the hedgehog watched the footage from earlier as Sonic beat up Scourge

"Oh my dear prince has returned, Its time for a reunion, isn't it Father?" the hedgehog said to the elder hog sitting on his throne

"Indeed it is my child"


	6. Chapter 6

**Manic, Mindy,Cyrus and Sonia are all 14 in this**

**Sally,and Sonic are 18**

* * *

"You want us to help?" Sally said alarmed

"yeah, you've been with him for nearly 5 years, and that would help us a lot" Mr LaTour said his face saw no joking.

"we don't know, how do we know we can trust you?" Sally said

the underground looked at one another.

"alright alright, we'll prove that you can trust us, Mindy can you set up?" Manic said to fox

and with that a screen was projected onto the bare wall opposite the freedom fighters

* * *

a long corridor was shown with shouting and screaming were heard as two hedgehogs no older than 4 years were pulling each other's spines hitting, kicking, and biting each other both fell down the long winding stairs.

they tumbled and turned clutching each other, as they finally reached the bottom they rolled onto their backs and started laughing.

"what on earth is going on here!?" A shrill voice screamed as this hedgehog with a crown balanced on top of her purple spines grabbed hold of the two infants and pulling them to their feet.

"where playing mother, not that you will know" the little boy said standing up tall as the little girl standing behind him shook with fear.

"now listen here _demon _I didn't bring you two up like this" she hissed and started dragging them down the empty corridors and stopped outside of a cupboard.

"why can't you two be like Manic and Sonia, mmm? Well? ANSWER ME?!" She screeched shaking the little girl as the boy screamed at his mother trying to scratch her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled slapping both hedgehogs throwing them into the cupboard and locking it after her.

* * *

The freedom fighters shook as Tails sat in Sally's arms as he shook with fright.

The underground looked down at the floor as they watched the footage.

Scourge had woken up just as the footage began, he just looked at the screen in horror. how could _Sonic _be so happy and carefree with all of this?.

* * *

**_There will be more 'videos' but at the moment I'm sorry I made Sonics mother so cruel, but I'm not revealing ANYTHING!;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

When the screen lit up once again it showed a hall with guards at every entrance.

but shouting was heard and the guards just stood there with sorrow on their faces. They knew the queen wasn't being fair, they knew she was pushing the children to far...

it was only soon before they crack.

"Olgivie! Sit up straight! Skull-Etta chin up!" She yelled at the young hedgehogs as they tried their best, their faces showed no expression.

* * *

'So Olgivie is Sonics real name? Where have I heard that before?' Sally thought to herself "And what about Skull-Etta?, I've heard that too"

"Why is this lady mean to them?" Tails whispered to Sally clutching hold of her jacket.

"I don't know Tails, try to sleep and not watch this if it scares you" She whispered back rocking the young Kit as he closed his eyes.

Sonia and Manic both glanced at the young child clearly worried about him.

But both were worried about Sonic. The resistance were figuring it out, bit by bit.

* * *

"Ogilvie, Skull-Etta, you may go, The two kingdoms are coming in one hour. Go and get ready or else you two will be in the cupboard for a week" the queen said threating to the children.

Both went up the long corridor heads down and shuffling to their bedroom.

"Don't worry Etta we'll get out of here, one day" the light blue hedgehog said to the Skull-Etta who was sniffling.

"Sonic, face facts we cant go and live with daddy, Mother wont allow it. She was furious enough with our nicknames" Skull-Etta said bitterly

Sonic took held of Skull-Ettas hand and pulled her into the small cramped bedroom.

"yeah well, you never know what could happen. In the mean time, what do you wanna do?" Sonic said with a smirk.

Skull-Etta returned the smirk and said " how about we visit the younger siblings?" She said cooly.

"oh bravo! Etta! lets go!" Sonic squealed and ran so fast that no-one saw them leave the room.

* * *

**sorry this took longer than usual but I had a lot of homework to get done :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Deep in the forest a hedgehog was stood under the tall dark trees. He stood waiting and waiting.

His spines were dark blue, his eyes were gone, his shoes stood out in glistening red with blood and mud mixed in.

"My dear Sonic, I've missed you so much" came a voice from behind, another hedgehog came sauntering out.

This hedgehog had a short grey skirt with a black top with a grey ribbon tying up her scarlet red spines. Her long boots reached up to her thighs as she smiled at Sonic, but an older hog stepped out behind her.

His smile was cold but Sonic loved it. He knew that this hedgehog was happy, deep down.

"Hello My king, Hello Etta" Sonic said looking at each of them.

"Sonic"the older one replied

"oh Sonic, I wish you wouldn't call me that, you know its Skull-Etta, it sounds _much _more better for a killer" she said slinging her arms round Sonics neck and embraced him just as he did the same.

"Yeah well you will always be my Etta" he said into her spines

But when he let go he faced the older hog he said

"what's the plan"

And he smiled and started cackling.

the older hog smiled his eyes gleaming

Skull-Etta giggled and twirled her spines around her finger

and all headed into the darkness of the woods


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic and Skull-Etta crept into the nursery and walked over to two beds. Two younger hedgehogs sat waiting for their mother, heads bent.

"Yo lil bro, teeny sis, you wanna have some fun?" The Older hogs said to the younger ones

"Sonic! Etta! Oh please can we!" The littler girl said "but please stop calling us that it's annoying" the other said crossing his arms

"errr not gonna happen lil bro" Etta said while sonic sniggered

"Whatever, Sonic can we play soldiers?" the little boy asked tugging on Sonics sleeve

"Sure lil bro, come on! your it!" Sonic said tapping the smaller hogs head and running away at normal speed.

"Etta? can we play dressing up?" The little girl whispered into Etta's ear

"Of course baby hog, I'll be your maid. Now which dress should you wear my lady?" Etta said bowing to the tiny girl.

* * *

"Were are they?! Sonia and Manic should know better, but those demons deserve to be locked away forever" The queen screeched.

But before she could get her guards to find them, she heard voices and footsteps clattering down the stairs.

"We are sorry were late mother, we were busy" Sonia said panting.

"Sonia, Manic its fine, Ogilvie Skull-Etta you two should know by now" Queen Aleena looked up at Skull-Etta "Demon! you are not dressed! why ever not?!the two other kingdoms will be here soon".

And she took hold of Etta's loose spines and pulled her into the bedroom chambers.

* * *

Etta stood in a pair of pink heels and a pale pink dress with crimson roses patterned around the hem, green vines curled up her skirts and twirling around her waist.

"What am I going to do with you demon? you have one last chance. Blow it, and I swear I will kill you" The purple hedgehog whispered as she pulled Etta's spines into a bun and placing a tiara on top of the crimson spines.

Etta hung her head and silently walked out the door towards her siblings, but before she left she turned her head.

"Oh but Mother, I think you forget that I will kill you first. Oracle predicted it"

And she disappeared into the fading light of the staircase, hatred burning in her eyes.

"we'll see about that. I'll make sure you go through hell before you die" the queen whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Scourge was numb.

he stood shell shocked as he remembered the girl.

Skull-Etta. That was her _name._

_I know her, she came to my world._

_She was the one _

_She had spoke of a hog _

_just like Sonic_

_Sonic __said he would never kill._

_But, is it true?_

Scourge tried to convince himself it was just another version of himself. However he knew this was Sonic.

And Sonic had lied.

* * *

Sally clutched Tails as he slept in her arms.

Her mind was hurting, it was all flooding back.

_That hedgehog, shes an assassin._

_she tried to kill my father,__my mother._

_me._

_Sonic said he didn't know this hog._

_Sonic had lied._

* * *

Antoine had his mouth open. And his eyes were wide.

_Sonic haz lied._

_He az betrayed uz all. He said he hated killers._

_yet he tried to kill theez zoldiers._

Antoine closed his eyes and closed his mouth his fists were in tight balls of anger.

Sonic had lied

* * *

Sonia hated having to show this.

_she remembered all the good times Sonic and Etta had done to make them happy._

_Yet inside they were breaking._

_Mother had made their lives hell and she didn't even know it._

_They had promised that that they would never leave her._

_They both had lied_

* * *

Manic remembered all the good times.

_As he remembered how Sonic and Etta had made them happy._

_But they were good actors._

_Inside they were hurting and the look in their eyes._

_It showed that they were empty, like they carried the whole worlds hurt and anger within them._

_And he didn't even know it._

_they said they would always be there. _

_But they weren't._

_They had lied._

* * *

Before Tails went to sleep he wondered.

_Who are you Sonic? Which is the real you?_

_The Fraud? Or the evil one?_

_Which am I meant to believe?_

_who are you Sonic?_

_where have you gone?_

* * *

Nobody knew what to do.

everything had changed.

How Sonic had been kind.

And how he had nearly killed Scourge.

What do they do know?

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**i know it's long but this is basically what their all thinking**

**Please review on how you would take this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**please watch this in the dark!**

Down a long dark corridor paintings hung from the walls showing frowning faces that were shadowed in the candlelight.

The carpet was white but stained red in certain spots, as a shadow walked down the endless corridor, he took his time reaching up to certain paintings and ran a finger across the acrylic paint.

But when he reached the dark door that was carved into the stone door, two candles hung on the wall illuminating the carved twisted faces in the wooden door.

He took hold of the gleaming door knob and slowly opened the door.

When he stepped in a long coffin made of marble stood in the middle of the room, there were no candles, only twisting vines hung form the walls and ceiling.

"So you've found it? well done, come. Come and wake the monster within" A whispering voice bounced across the room bringing shivers up the young boys spine.

"Oh it didn't take me long, not long my Mistress not long, until I will set you free. then we will kill the living" The young boy soothingly whispered running a hand across the marble coffin.

"Kill the living? oh how many more times can I say that until it gets old?" the voice whispered into the young boys ear.

"Believe me Mistress, it wont take long. But- may I play with my food before I take their souls? I just love to hear them sing" The boy said scarcely breathing, shaking with excitement.

"My prince, you know you don't have to ask me, of course play with your food, remember your manners" the voice said chuckling.


	12. Chapter 12

"That kid" Bunnie said" it's Sonic isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is" Manic replied

"And that's you, both of you" Sally said turning her head towards both of the hedgehogs.

Both of them bowed their heads and mournfully nodded.

"Who are You? Tell us the truth, please" Bunnie whispered

"I can't, I want to but I can't, it hurts to say it" Sonia whimpered " Please, we need your help to track him, if not. He will kill"

"Sonic wouldn't kill, he's a _hero, _explain that to me, why would he kill" Sally said anger flamed in her eyes as she looked at the soldiers.

" Sonic has never told you about his past, how do you think he got his speed?. Do you even know his real name?" Manic said twice as threatening as Sally was.

" We heard the name Olgivie. but he isn't a prince, the royal family fell apart years ago, it isn't him" Sally said refusing to remember the past of the royal hedgehogs.

"Well when did the family fall apart?" Sonia said looking up at last.

"Five years ago"

"And when did you first meet Sonic?" Sonia said regretting each word. But it had to be done, for the sake of möbius.

Sally refused to answer.

"Well?" Sonia aggressively said

Sally gulped and clutched the sleeping Kit " Five years ago"


	13. Chapter 14

Scourge looked around, he knew most of these soldiers were staring at him, he was a criminal after all.

"Well? If their here to track down Sonic, why am I here?" Scourge snarled at Cyrus.

"Scourge, you have a bond with Sonic, you two can access chaos control without causing destruction-well, you could if you put your mind to it" Cyrus added hastily avoiding eye contact as Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"Scourge, enough Cyrus is only trying to explain" Manic said coming up to the pair "But I'm afraid that while your here on this ship you will have to follow our rules and responsibilities'.

"Whatever" was his only reply ash Scourge followed him and Cyrus down towards a door with at least five firewalls put in.

Scourge raised and eyebrow "Isn't that a bit stupid, its just a room why do you need so much protection?"

"Because, this room holds all our weapons and our files. If anyone was to get in they would become one of our most dangerous threats" Manic replied typing into the mainframe.

Scourge snorted " And your letting _me_ in there?"

Cyrus and Manic both shared a look, neither knew how this would end.

Scourge never did get a reply as the door swung open and all three endeared the cold musty room.

Manic and Cyrus both walked in un fazed by all the objects and began decoding the database of the large computer at the end of the room.

But Scourges eyes traveled the room and he walked up to the computer dazed, but on to the screen information showed and a picture appeared on the screen.

Scourge went pale, 'no this can't be right' was all he could think as his eyes locked onto the picture.

"What are you?" was all he could say.


	14. Chapter 15

Sally wasn't sure why she had agreed to help these soldiers, all she knew was that she had been lied to. And she wanted justice.

All these soldiers treated her like a normal civilian, normally this wouldn't faze her but really it did. All of this was new to her, yet the soldiers didn't take any notice of her!.

finally she got enough courage to ask a friendly soldier where they were going.

" Err, excuse me? But where exactly are we going?" She said politely tapping the soldiers shoulder.

"Sorry! I forgot! I was supposed to be tell you!" Came her reply this soldier was very hyper and had a very fruity voice "I'm so sorry, my names Tammy! We are currently heading to our base, the sonic underground!"

Tails had woke up at this point from drifting in and out of sleep as this voice had startled him 'Boy she's loud, and her voice is cool' he thought. But when he heard the words Sonic underground he got confused.

"Why is it called Sonic underground? I thought we were chasing Sonic? Why is it named after him?" He asked Tammy

"Well little kit" Tammy said bending down and whispering so only he and Sally could hear, "it's called Sonic underground because Sonic, Sonia and Manic all began this resistance to fight the evil in our universe!" She finished triumphly.

But before Tails or Sally could reply Tammy stood up and looked around.

"Well I wish I could spend some more time to chit chat! But I need to find Cyrus, I'm _terrible_ at working these panels! So if you excuse me, Ive gotta find Cyrus!"

And with that Tammy walked off down a passageway before stopping. A loud crash sounded throughout the ship before shouting was heard.

"Quick Marquis! Isa! What was that?!" Tammy cried

"It's coming from the weapon room!" Was her reply as a fox and badger both ran down the passageway.

leaving the computer and the knotwhole resistance alone.


	15. Chapter 16

Scourge backed away from the computer, so did Cyrus and Manic. The screen turned blood red and sparks flew from the database. The lights flickered and all the objects in the room coasted long shapes onto the wall.

" What's happening!?" Scourge yelled

"I don't know!" Manic replied equally surprised

but before any of them could reply laughter was heard throughout the ship and one shadow became real.

"Sonic... " was all Manic could say as the blue hedgehog stepped into the light, he raised his arm and a red glow entranced around Cyrus's, Manic's and Scourges bodies as they were all lifted in to the air.

Sonic smirked and replied " hello little brother, long time since our last little gathering. You know, I've missed this place. It brings back so many memories, and not all good" He sneered looking straight into Cyrus's and Manic's eyes.

Both looked away.

Sonic looked at all three and then to his outstretched arm which glowed redder than a garnet

"Well, if you won't talk to me I might as well have some fun""

* * *

Sally, Tails, Bunnie , and Antoine all looked around at the control panels as sparks flew out, the alarms were blaring and the door had shut locking them in without any soldiers.

"Sally! What's happening?!" Bunny screamed as the lights went out and only the screens showed light.

"I don't know! I've never been here before!" She yelled back in return

suddenly laughter filled the room as a pair of identical red eyes glowed in the darkest shadow.

"Awww is somebody upset? I just love all this mayhem. It's just sooo relaxing, don't you agree?" She said as a red glow entranced around her hand.

"Who are you?" Was Bunnie could say as she was pinned against the wall alongside the others.

"Me? I'm Skull-Etta, your worst nightmare" and with that she produced a long dagger that gleamed red.

"So, what do you think of my little toy? Do you like it?" She asked twirling the knife between her fingers.

No reply. Only silence.

"Well then, I might as have some fun" she said shortly

And she plunged the knife into the young kits shoulder twisting it deep into the veins as the boy cried and howled in pain as Skull-Etta sent blood splattering and tearing skin off the body throwing it to the ground.

"Such sweet music, I just love this game" Skull-Etta breathed as she pulled the knife out.

Tails was sobbing in pain looked up to his harmer. Suddenly Skull-Etta studied the young kits face, and as tail looked into her eyes, he saw the madness fade and her eyes became full of sorrow and loss.

Skull- Etta leaned in and whispered into the young boys ear so only he could hear "Child, you are full of sadness, why is that? You are by far to young." She whispered.

Tails leaned his head against hers as tears flooded his eyes, he would never say why, no matter what.

Skull- Etta felt terrible she hated to see young fox like this, so instead she did the only thing she could.

She took hold of the kit and let him sob into her shoulder as the Sally, Bunnie and Antoine all looked dazed to see this.

Blood soaked the hedgehogs dress and stained the fox's fur as the 18 year old carried the little kit into the darkness, but before she disappeared she turned her head and spoke.

"I will take care of this child, you have treated him terribly" and with that the red glow faded and all three of the resistance fell to the ground unconscious.

"What will you do to me?" Tails whispered locking his arms onto Skull-Etta's neck.

"I will take care of you, forever"

And both walked into the darkness fading from sight.


	16. Chapter 17

The room was dark, and only three thrones were made out in the gloominess, an old hedgehog sat in the centre chair and looked down to his children.

"Well, Sonic, Skull-Etta, what have we here? A kit, and a disc" he slowly said " may I ask what is on the disc?" He said as the Sonic stood tall.

"This is a disc containing all the software of the Underground and _mothers_ kingdom, soon we will be able to take what is rightfully ours" Sonic said, lifting the disc up into the moonlight which peered though the curtains.

"Excellant,my son, and why do we have a kitsune Skull-Etta?"

"I'm sorry father, but I was playing with the kit until I looked into his eyes, he showed power, sadness and anger, all of what mother did to me, I am keeping him father and I will raise him to live a balanced life" Skull-Etta as she hugged the shaking child close.

The King of darkness sat back in his chair and studied his daughters face.

"Very well my daughter you may keep him"

" thank you father"

"you are dismissed, both of you" the king said waving his hand to the door

But as all three walked down the corridor Sonic could not hold it back anymore.

"Etta, do you know what your doing?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

"Sonic, I know your worried, but please, let me do what's right, you helped Tails, he loves you. And you love him, isn't that right Tails?"

Tails looked up from Skull-Etta's arms "Of course I do! You helped me through my nightmares, you comforted me through all my worries, of course I love you!" He said launching himself at Sonic and hugged him close.

Sonic froze and his eyes were wide, but then he hugged the kit back.

"remember this Tails, me and Etta will _always_ take care of you" Sonic whispered softly into the young kits fur.

"I know, you will always protect me, forever and ever and ever" the young kit said quickly falling asleep.

but as all three headed to the dorms an old hedgehog watched from the shadows.

"They will protect you, child. Just as I will"

* * *

"Scourge! Yo scourge!" Manic yelled into Scourges ear

Scourge did not wake up.

"his injuries are to critical!" Cyrus cried out as he listened to the hedgehogs heartbeat

"why? What are his injuries?"

"he has three broken ribs, concussion by looks of it, blood loss, sprained wrist, broken shoulder and he's in shock"

"we need to get him stabilised!" Manic said as he switched on his communicator.

"Tammy! Alexander! Prep the theatre, we have a code 3!" He yelled into the the device

"Of course sir" was his reply

But Cyrus looked up "wait! But what about the door?" He replied panicking know "Manic his blood pressure is extremely low!"

"Don't worry about it! Before Sonic left he threw this to me"

Manic held out the gun

"Why would he give it to you?" Cyrus said curiously

"I-I don't know" was all he could say

but before Cyrus could reply Manic shot the door down causing a massive explosion which caused the whole ship to shake.

"Listen, we can't wait! We need to get to the theatres, quick!"

* * *

But not too far away, Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie were all waking up after all lost consciousness.

"Antoine, Sally? Sally!" Bunnie said frantically as she shook Sally's shoulder

"What happened? Why did she take him? Why did he go willingly?" She said emptily"I don't know sugar, maybe he 's being controlled" Bunnie said softly

"No, he wasn't. Didn't you see how he threw himself at her, he sobbed onto her shoulder as she held him close"

"Oh" was all she could say as soldiers came running into the room.

Sonia came up to them and crouched next to Sally.

"What happened?" Was all she could say as tears fell down Sally's face

* * *

**I hope you like this!**

**Have a merry Christmas or if you read this after, I hope you a had lovely year!**


	17. Chapter 18

Pain.

that was all scourge could think as he lay in that bed concentrating on breathing. Soldiers walked all around him checking an his vitals and injuries.

_'_why? Sonic looked so different, his eyes showed pure hatred and, I couldn't do anything, he's just like-like _me_'

Scourge couldn't handle it, this hedgehog was supposed to be a hero, but he lied, he attacked us, left his family. Everything to become a hero.

But why?

Manic came up alongside Scourges bed and tapped Scourges shoulder gently.

"Scourge, we're changing the intercourse to suoibom"

"what's suoibom?" Scourge replied in a rusty voice.

"It's the opposite of möbius, allow the criminals and dark creatures are banished to the kingdom of darkness, that is where Sonic and Skull-Etta will be"

"Are you sure they will be there?" Scourge replied his eyes snapping open.

"Yes"

* * *

Laughter could be heard echoing down the dark corridor as lights flickered on the walls.

Skull-Etta sat on the bed and watched Sonic and Tails play fight.

'Tails is happier now. But the underground are coming, I can feel it, their medallions are close,. Father has our soldiers ready, so we must begin'

"Tails, I think its time for bed, you must be exhausted" Skull-Etta said smiling down at the cub.

"But I'm not tiered" Tails said yawning as he spoke

Sonic picked up the cub " Come on sport, I think it is bedtime"

* * *

"We're close. About ten minutes away" Sonia said looking out the window into the darkened sky.

"How it's dark out there we can't see anything" Sally said standing by Sonia

" I can sense the power within the kingdom it gets stronger as we come closer" She explained.

"But sugar" Bunnie said" why are here? Yes I know where here for tails but I'm guessing that isn't everything"

"No, it isn't" Sonia turned and looked at the resistance " deep within the heart of the kingdom is a coffin, thousands of years ago Mobious sent there queen, Indigo there after she poisoned her king, she went mad and was sent to the dark world. Her power has grown and she is planning to kill each and every planet in the universe"

* * *

"Sonic?" Skull-Etta whispered as she stood leaning against the turret on the roof.

"Yeah? What is it?" He whispered from above her as he crouched down on the turret's roof. "Are they close?"

"Yes they are, I can sense them from the east, they are right there"

"Why is it that only girls can sense these things?" He whispered in return

"Beats me, but i cant take the throne can I?" She said looking up at her twin

"good point"

Both were silent and looked into the comforting dark velvet sky as the stars and moon twinkled in the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Sonic said looking up at the gems in the sky.

"They are, why couldn't we just have a normal life? Why did you have to go to that pathetic excuse of a planet?" Skull-Etta said looking up to the dark hog.

"Etta, I know you were hurt, but it was for the best"

Sonic grabbed her hand and held it close

"... Sonic, did I do it right? You know, back when we were children, how we let mother tear us down"

Sonic looked up to the skies, "Etta, what you did. It was the right thing to do"

But before they could continue a large silhouette came across the roof.

"They'll never learn will they" Sonic chuckled, his hand still entwined with Skull-Etta's.

both chuckled.

"SOLDIERS! AT THE READY!" Sonic yelled down to all the creatures "Hello Sally, Sonia, Manic. How nice of you to join us"

"Surrender, we have you surrounded" Manic said coming out of the darkness and lifted his gun up to face the older hogs.

"Oh really? Because I don't think so" Skull-Etta said her eyes gleaming red.

Red billowing smoke came and covered the rooftop, ghostly figures came out of the smoke and surrounded the underground.

"you have a choice, Manic Sonia. Die, or serve us"

"We would rather die than serve for you" Manic spat at the dark hogs.

"Tut tut, very well, than _die_"


	18. Chapter 19

Every where you looked, bodies lay on the ground

screams and wails tore through the howling wind

Every soldier drew their gun and shot the other, Etta looked around.

So beautiful, they were getting a taste of her soul.

_"My soul is dying, I have no reason to walk upon the world"_

Sonic was tearing through the land tripping soldiers and killing each and everyone of his victims,

Etta gazed upon her brother

_"He has seen by far to much, His eyes betray him, he carries souls upon his shoulders yet none have noticed"_

She could see Manic and Sonia trying to reach her but both were busy defending themselves from being killed.

Etta could see the Knothole fighting in a pack, each and everyone thought they knew Sonic, but they don't.

_"Pitiful, they say he is their friend, yet they hardly know him"_

By now Sonic had stopped by Skull-Etta's side and both gazed into each others eyes,

Sonics were faint red and Skull-Etta's were pure red. So so different, yet identical.

Both nodded and turned, opening a portal, and both were gone.


	19. Chapter 20

Manic saw his older siblings enter a portal, he and Sonia both ran towards the portal with Cyrus, Tammy, and the knothole resistance. Jumping through the dark portal they all fell into a room that was as dark as death and held the ungodly presence of death.

"be on your guard, they could be anywhere" Manic hissed loading his gun.

but before anyone could reply, tinkling laughter filled the room, but this was no warmth in it. The laughter held malice, anger, happiness and... Sadness.

"Why do you follow us underground? Why do you continue to follow us?" said Sonics voice as his voice came down from every corner of darkness.

"We are here to stop you! Now come out and face us!" Manic bellowed into the dark.

chuckles could be heard from everywhere. "Alright little brother, we will"

Manic winced "_half_ brother" he said his fist clenched in anger.

Knothole looked at Manic and Sonia.

"we may have different fathers, but our blood is the same" Skull-Etta's voice came as She and Sońic came out, brandishing a small candle that flickered in their faces.

The underground and knothole both took steps back in fear as they laid eyes on Skull-Etta and Sońic. Skull-Etta's eyes looked pure heartbroken, Sonics eyes showed pity as he held onto his sisters hands as she looked into their eyes.

Manic winced at this statement, yes their blood was the same, but Manic wouldn't, _couldn't _admit it.

"No" he said raising his gun higher "we don't " and he shot straight at Skull-Etta.

Manic did this for a reason, he knew Skull-Etta was Sonic's weak point. As Skull-Etta's weakness- nobody but Sońic knew hers.

The bullet flew through the air as her eyes widened, Sońic raised his arm to catch the bullet, but as he did. Skull-Etta caught his arm.

The bullet peirced Skull-Etta's stomach, she could feel the pain.

"NO!" Sońic said catching his breath as his sister stood tall, the pain shouldn't really hurt her, but really it did.

He looked straight at Manic his eyes turning pure red with anger.

"_You will pay" _he snarled as he dropped the small candle, the small flame burst around him. Skull-Etta ran blood running down her stomach.

"RUN!" Was all Sonia screamed as Flames lunged at them.

they all split into two groups, one shooting at him. The other trying to follow Skull-Etta.

"Manic! You have to go back and fight Sonic! I'll find Skull-Etta!" Cyrus yelled at Manic.

Manic looked into his eyes and nodded, he signalled the others to come back to fight.

* * *

Skull-Etta ran down a corridor and out on to the balcony, blood dripped onto the floor as she Walked to the roof using the balcony as a balance beam.

"stop"

She turned her head and gasped, Cyrus stood there, his helmet under his arm and he looked at her with concern.

"W-What do you want?" She said trying to sound menacing.

"Please Skull-Etta, let me help you" he said stepping closer his hand outstretched.

Skull-Etta looked at his outstretched hand, and she took his hand as he helped her off the balcony.

"Why are you helping me? We split up 3 years ago" she said looking into his eyes.

"I know we did, and I'm so sorry that I did, I couldn't let you get hurt" Cyrus whispered looking back into her eyes, she looked down.

"did i tell you that I still love you?" He said placing his hands under her chin as he lifted her head up.

"No you didn't" she said placing her hands on his chest.

"Skull-Etta, please, let me help you"

somehow she knew he was not talking about her shot wound."but how? My soul is lost"

"No, it isn't lost. It never was" he said looking into her eyes "you just need to accept who you are, and not who your mother or father say you are"

Skull-Etta chuckled at him "If Sońic was to catch us now, he would skin you alive"

Cyrus also chuckled" honestly, I don't think he would. You are my love"

"as you are to me, my love"

And both stood on the balcony holding each other in their arms.

* * *

Manic crouched behind a rock as he reloaded his gun, Sonia sat next to him treating a burn wound on her mid-thigh.

"We can't do this anymore! He's to powerful!" He yelled at his sister.

"Well who's fault is that!?" She screamed back at him as her eyes flickered in the flames.

"Well I'm sorry if this is my fault! I'm sorry I split them up and let Cyrus go after my _darling _ big sister!"

Sonia turned back to him and looked at him with pure horror on her face.

"YOU LET CYRUS GO ALONE?!" She screeched so loudly that even Sońic winced at the sound.

"Yeah, why what's the problem?! He can handle her!" Manic insisted

Sonia looked at him uncertainly, but then she carried on looking at the battle with Sońic, only he wasn't there.

"Sally! We're did Sońic go?!" She cried to the leader of the knothole resistance

"He heard you talking to Manic about Cyrus! He disappeared seconds ago!" She yelled "Quick follow me, I think I know where they went!"

And with that Sally and the resistance ran down a passage way lighting a torch as they ran.

* * *

**Hope you have liked the chapter!**


	20. Chapter 21

"Cyrus, Skull-Etta. You know the prophecy"'was all Sonic said as he walked up to tHe young pair.

"Yes Sońic we do" Cyrus said staring at the blue hedgehog

Sonic stared back at Cyrus, and then to Skull-Etta. "Look Cyrus, I really am sorry about all of this, I really am, but we need to do this"

Skull-Etta looked at her brother as she clutched Cyrus's hand. She knew the underground were coming, she could sense it.

"Sońic, Cyrus, the underground are coming, I suggest we tell him brother" Skull-Etta said her eyes downcast.

"Yes Etta, I think we should" Sońic said as he grabbed hold of Cyrus's arm and pulled him into a dark chamber.

"Sońic, where are you taking me?" Cyrus said as he looked at Skull-Etta as she walked to the bed and picked up the body from the it.

"Cyrus, you have heard about the kit I presume? I took him because I had to, his soul is tainted with fear, heartbreak and so much anger, I couldn't leave him"

"Skull-Etta, I thank you for taking him, the kit deserves a family" Cyrus said as he walked to the cold fireplace " please take care of him,he needs -_deserves-_to be loved" Cyrus said as he smiled at his love. "But for now, I must go. Fulfil the prophecy"

Cyrus said as he closed his eyes and smiled brokenly.

**i admit not the greatest, but i have not exactly been feeling best and way too much homework – sorry**


	21. Sorry, and contest time!

**I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter but my flash stick has broken so my new chapter was deleted, I need to rewrite it but I don't know how long it will take as the story is coming to an end soon... But in the meantime evil is rising, and the grim reaper is sharpening his scythe.**

**who is going to die? A certain blue hedgehog? Or how about Skull-Etta? She said her soul is dying...**

**but what about the prophecy? What will happen?**

* * *

**But... I have decided on doing a little contest.**

**Try and guess who is going to die (Morbid I know)**

**And There will be three winners, you will get the chance to have your own character added into the story, just PM me and try your best!**

**But if you can't PM for some reason, just write it in the reviews;)**

**this contest closes on the 10th of March**

**Good luck!xx**


	22. Chapter 23

_"Queen Violet will rule once more, no one can stop this" A cloaked figure said to the four hedgehogs._

_Manic and Sonia were the youngest and glanced to the two older hogs as they stared straight ahead to the cloaked figure._

_"Oracle that cant be true, Queen Violet is dead" Sonia said starting to back away only to have her arm grabbed by Manic._

_Oracle faced the hedgehog and examined her face "I am afraid you are wrong, the Queen will live once more and every living soul will be destroyed"_

_"Is there anyway we can stop this?" Manic said _

_"I am sorry young prince, but it already has began"_

_Sonia's eyes went wide with fear as Manic's hold on her arm went loose. _

_"What do you mean it has already began?" Manic whispered._

_Oracle's eyes glanced at the silent hedgehogs as they looked ahead, he noticed how they were holding each others hands and how they both were barley breathing. _

_"It has already began as you have traitors in your resistance" _

_Manic and Sonia were both rigid with fear and shock, Sonic and Skull-Etta were standing still as they watched the younger hogs out of the corner of their eyes._

_" Who are the traitors Oracle? and please, no riddles" Manic whispered_

_"The traitors...Oracle said gravely " are Sonic and Skull-Etta"_

* * *

"Sonia! wake up! can you hear me!?" was all she could hear as she opened her eyes, her vision came into focus and she saw Cyrus leaning over her.

_Out of everyone he was affected the most, his best friend, his lover, they betrayed us..._ Sonia thought as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

The fighters were chained to walls by their wrists, or by their legs. But others were simply lying on the floor looking out of their cells and towards a coffin which was lying up right on a stone table.

A knife was on top of the coffin entwined with vines and a single rose. _Skull-Ettas favourite flower._

In the room there was a total of six candles burning on the walls lighting up the room and making dark shadows flicker every where.

Cyrus looked on at Sonia in concern examining the cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"Do you remember what happened?" was all the lion said as he stood up and walked to the bars of the cell.

Sonia sat still as a statue as it all came flooding back "I remember running down a staircase and down a corridor, you were there... you were just staring at a portrait...of her" Sonia said curling into a ball and rocking slightly.

_He was just stood there, he looked heartbroken... _

Antoine was watching silently as the two soldiers interacted to each other, but the next thing Sonia said caught him off guard.

"Cyrus... You need to get over her, she betrayed us alongside Sonic. She was evil just like Mother always said"

Antoine could see the lions face grow cold "How do you know that. That she did this herself? maybe it was your mothers fault seeing as she drove them mad" he snarled at the purple hog.

"My mother never drew them mad, they were always evil, they hid it so well but they always were evil, foul creatures never meant to walk on this world... their filthy half breeds" Sonia said standing up suddenly and bringing her face up close to Cyrus as he walked up to her, his face like thunder.

"Believe what you want... Aleena drew them mad out of her own greed and selfishness... I don't know why you believe this, Sonic and Skull-Etta cared for you and your brother, they never deserved any of this" Cyrus spat as he turned towards the wall and leaned his forehead against the cold stone.

Antoine sat in the shadows holding his breath _Thiz Aleena zent the mad? Is thiz true?_

But before Antoine could intervene Sonia walked up to Cyrus and slammed her hand onto the wall.

"then why did she attack us? When you were looking at that portrait we were worried about you, but you stood there as she came out of the shadows with that brother of hers she attacked us and now we're here"Sonia hissed.

But before Cyrus could reply laughter could be heard, it bounced off the walls. The laughter was a high tinkling sound.

"Dear oh dear Sonia, that's not what you should be saying to my beloved brother and my dearest love" Skull-Etta said as she walked out of the shadows, Sońic following her alongside Tails.

Sally who had been watching from her spot in the opposit cell of Sonia's and Cyrus' cell, looked up when she had heard the laughter.

but when she saw the little kit she gasped out loud "Tails Get away from them! They'll hurt you!" She called out straining against the shackles on her hands.

But Sonic took hold of Tail's shoulder and gently shield him away from Sally.

Sally sat there confused _why is Tails not getting away from them? Why isn't he putting up a fight? _

Tail's eyes bore right into Sally's as he clutched Sonics and Skull-Etta's hands.

"No, I will not stay away from them... I love them, they make me feel safe and loved" the young kit said, his eyes scanning the resistance and the underground, his eyes finally meeting with Sonia's.

"Sońic and Skull-Etta told me stories of you... They said you was the most beautiful princess ever and saw the kindness in everything... They were right About your beauty, but we're wrong about you being kind. Your are cruel and selfish"

Sonia sat there in stunned silence _they said that about me?_

Sonic than took out a clock on a chain out from his jacket,he then smiled and spoke softly to Skull-Etta

"It's almost time Etta, soon we will show true justice... I think it's time for the blood bath"

Skull-Etta smiled at her brother than raised her arm into the air as sońic did the same thing too.

"let us begin"

And both snapped their fingers.


	23. Chapter 24

_Let us begin_

_And both snapped their fingers._

Sally saw three dark shadows come from the darkness, one was carrying a golden bowl, and the other two entered the cell in the corner and took hold of one of the occupants hair yanking the terrified girl upright and dragged her to the coffin.

The girl was shaking with fear as Skull-Etta placed her hand on the girls forehead gently stroking the girl for comfort.

"I am so sorry, but what is done, is done. Now you can be with your family" Skull-Etta whispered soothingly into the girls ear.

At this, the girl became still and nodded slowly before closing her eyes, Sońic took hold of the knife that lay intwined with the vines and yanked it out and handing it to his sister.

"May your afterlife be peaceful" They both said in unison before Skull-Etta swiftly brought the knife across the girls throat and Sońic lifted the golden bowl to her throat.

Suddenly a spurt of red blood filled the golden bowl as the girl fell to the floor.

Sonic caught the girl and carried her bridal style to a dark shrine in the corner of the room.

Sally watched him place a choker across her throat hiding the ugly cut and he gently closed her eyes.

Skull-Etta than beckoned for two servants to collect a prisoner, this time Sally's heart stopped.

_Sally_

Sally was next to die.

She was then released from her chains and brought forwards.

Sonic watched on before he broke the silence "Surprised? If you must know we must have each kind of blood"

Sonic traced two fingers across her face as she stared into the White eyes, He than backed up and stood next to Skull-Etta as she fiddled with the knife.

"by every blood" Skull-Etta said

"we mean the blood of an orphan. The of a blood of the royal. The blood of a lover. And the blood of a traitor" Sońic and Skull-Etta said both looking at each and every occupant in the room.

"So Sally. Your from the royal Acorn family, I tried to kill you years ago remember? It's a shame it didn't work out... But now it will" Skull-Etta said lifting Sally's face upwards and Sońic raised the bowl to her face.

"May your afterlife be peaceful" they both repeated in unison as Skull-Etta brought down the dagger.

And everything changed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Since I put up the competition I have had one person be completely correct and someone half correct.**

**Since that both have one, they need to get their prize.**

**They can add one character to the story and this character can be however they want!**

**The winners are!**:

**thedragoonslayer**

**Christianape99**

**please PM me as I can't seem to find either of you :(**


	24. Chapter 25

Sally could feel no pain from the cut, she was aware of the cold metal making contact with her throat. And how Sońic had lifted her up to the shrine and placed her next to the other girl.

He looked at her before placing a choker around her neck.

_'No, no I cant be dead' _ Sally said sitting up and placing her hand over her throat. She looked around at her comrades as they stared on in fear, anger and heartbreak. The all looked shattered.

Except Sonic, Skull-Etta... And Tails.

They all looked calm and composed at the sight before them.

Sally then got up and walked up to sońic ready to fight him only to go through him as she tried to land a fist on him.

_'W-What? What's going on?'_ Sally panicked as she looked around.

'Easy, your dead' A young child said from her perch on the shrine. How Sally hadn't noticed she would never know.

_'What do you mean I'm dead'_

'I mean you are no longer alive" the child said swinging her legs. "My names Cyan, what's yours?"

_'My names Sally and I want to know what happened'_

"Well... when the knife cut your throat, your soul was meant to go to the underworld, but I thought you could help me. I mean, only you can see me at the moment"

Sally looked at the child who was staring at Skull-Etta as she chose her next victim.

The child was a young lion cub but had a mane with mixed Browns and reds. The child had a yellow pinafore and a blue shirt on underneath,with one green striped sock and a purple and pink polka dot on the other. All together, she was an odd sight.

_'What exactly are you?' _Sally said Staring at the child

"I'm a demon from the underworld. I'm just here cause my master asked me to observe the blood bath" Cyan shrugged.

_'Who's your master? Is he a demon too?'_ Sally asked

"well, not exactly. I'm not exactly allowed to talk about him. But if it makes you feel better, Miss Etta and Mr Sońic both are gonna summon him" Cyan said brightly.

"_Oh yes that makes me feel a lot better" _Sally _said rolling her eyes_

* * *

**i am so so sorry I havnt updated but I have had loads of homework and I have decided to quit my R.A.F cadets in order for school work_. _**

**But the main reason I haven't updated is because I have won the the Lesley thorn award (the youngest beekeeper of the year)**

**yeah. Seriously. I have shown the most promise and I have been awarded my own beehive so I have been working on it.**

**due to winning this I have been in the newspaper about it and I had to give an interview on the radio so it has been very busy.**

**by the way I know this chapter sucks but I have written this at least four times and I hate how I ended this. So I rally am sorry and I will try to be on time next week.**


	25. Chapter 26

_I feel no guilt. I feel no pain. All I feel is pleasure._

_My name is Sonic the hedgehog._

_I can feel something is not right. its as if the whole world has been through death and has killed every living star out there._

_And I know why._

* * *

Manic and Sonia watched as Sonic placed the bowl full of the red dark liquid on to the coffin.

"Now Sonic, we have the blood we need. lets begin the ritual" Skull-Etta said

"Wait" Manic called "you said you needed every kind of blood, you only added two"

"Yes my dear little brother, we know we added two. You see, during the battle... we made sure to kill those soldiers and right now we have our little servants collecting their blood right now"

Etta smiled.

"But" Sonic said "we already had the blood of the orphan, and the blood of a royal" he said his eyes white and cold.

Manic, Sonia, and every prisoner in the room froze

Sonia stared at them "Y-you mean, they didn't need to die?" she whispered tears welling up in her eyes

"No little sister, they didn't need to" Skull-Etta calmly stated.

"YOU CRUEL HEARTLESS MURDERERS! HOW COULD YOU!?" Bunnie screamed at them

Skull-Etta walked up to Bunnie and grabbed her by the neck

"You know I could easily wring your neck right now you know. I would have so much fun doing it. And yes, I guess I am a heartless murderer, just like my brother, Father, and someone important to me"

Etta than roughly pulled away and placed her hand over her chest and closed her eyes.

Sonic did the same.

then they both started to chant.

_ With my hands stained __with the morning dew,_

_I dipped my hands into the lake, _

_red as can be, and fresh as new._

_with the blood I take,_

_ come and take the blood of others for their sake._

_Respersas manus mea roris antelucani_

_Meas intinxi lacus_

_rubicundus quoad potest, nova et recentia._

_cum sanguine ponam,_

_pro eis venite et sanguine alieno._

_nobis autem venerit dominus draconem_

Fire sprang from the bowl and two figures came from the red abyss

One looked like a panda while the other was a child lion.

Both of them bowed to the hedgehogs while the two returned the bow.

"My name is Noah Marcus Thompson , I am the dragon lord that you have summoned me for. This is my servant Cyan.

Now... what do wish me to do"


End file.
